Commands
Commands are fun codes that can be used by entering a phrase into the chat box to perform certain functions. Check out the list of commands that are available for guest use below! Item Database Generates a searchable item database containing nearly every item in the game. New items may take awhile to be loaded into the database. Players may use this to share what they are trading or looking for through Discord. A minimum of four characters must be used to search items in the database. Find Other Players Wondering where a certain player is in the game or if they are even logged in? The code, "!sniff" followed by a space and the player's name whom you are looking for will generate a message that will hint at where the player may be without telling you the precise room name — which is about as good as it gets if you are not friends with the player you are trying to find. Entering this code will generate one out of three possible messages: 1) "name tried sniffing someone, but noone was there! They fell and hit their nose!" : This message tells us that the individual in question is not logged into the game. 2) "name tried sniffing _______ who isn't in this room! name's nose has melted." : This message indicates that the player you are trying to find is online, but not in the same room as you. There is also the slight possibility that the player could be afk and not in any room. 3) "name sniffed _______, they smell like ______!" : A message such as this, that is, one that acknowedges what the player smells like tells you that you and the other player are in the same room. Block Trade Requests Prevents you from getting a popup when someone wishes to trade with you. However, this only works temporarily until you leave and re-enter a room. Queue Displays (only to you) how many users are in the room that you are in, how many users are In the queue to join the room, how many items are in the room, and how many more items can fit in the room. Random Number Roll Rolls an imaginary die of the number of specified sides. Boot A Player From Your Guest Room Boots the specified user from your guest room. The code must be entered "!kick of user you wish to kick." Boot All Players From Your Guest Room Boots everyone from your room. Reset Furniture Resets everything in the room to to its original state (lights off, no motion, random number generators at zero). Reset Random Number Generators Resets only the random number generator(s) as opposed to everything in the room. Hold Shift and Click a User This automatically puts the user's name in your chat box without having to type it out. Placing Multiple Furniture Items Hold shift while placing the furniture in your room in order to place them one after another. Sending Furniture Items Back To The Inventory Hold shift and click the item(s) you would like to send back to your inventory. Rotate Items Hold control while clicking a furniture item to rotate it. Discord-specific Commands These commands are strictly for the Discord server, not in-game. Search For A Certain User * Mac: CMD + K > Enter the user's name * PC: ALT + K > Enter the user's name Search For A Certain Keyword * Make sure you have navigated to the appropriate thread. For example, if you are checking to see if someone has already attempted to value check a particular item, you may want to start by looking in the "trading-post-chat" thread. ** Mac: CMD + F > Enter the keyword ** PC: ALT + F > Enter the keyword Italicized Text * When entering the word/phrase you would like italicized in your message, surround it with **. ** *example* Invisible Reveal Text * When entering the word/phrase you would like italicized in your message, surround it with ||||. ** ||example|| *** If you are struggling to find this punctuation mark, it should be located just above the enter/return key on your keyboard and can be switched from a \ to a | by holding shift as you simultaneously press they key.